The present invention relates to a method and device for automatic detection of the equipment status of an automobile.
It is conventional for the same model of an automobile to be equipped with a wide range of features. This is true, in particular, of equipment offered as special accessories by an automobile manufacturer, such as a sunroof or air conditioning, to mention only two examples. The greater the power consumption by these optional features in a vehicle, the more it must be taken into account by the controller for the engine, e.g., in the fuel and air metering values in the engine characteristics map.
Conventionally, the data records used for each vehicle are loaded into the controller by the automotive manufacturer in an end-of-line operation.
It has been found that this method is not optimal, in particular with regard to the situation in automotive repair shops (e.g., in retrofitting or disconnecting accessory equipment) and with regard to the idea of reusing or recycling an automotive controller. In retrofitting, the vehicle electric power supply must be disconnected to permit new identification of the vehicle equipment (in particular when removing equipment).
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide automatic detection of the equipment status of a vehicle with regard to optional power consuming equipment whose operation must be taken into account by the engine controller.
With the method according to the present invention the equipment status of a vehicle is automatically detected even during operation of the vehicle and corresponding data records are permanently activated in a controller. As a result, the quality of the engine control is significantly improved (e.g., smooth running) because control measures can be minimized through appropriate precontrol valued.